


Training the Body and Heart

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: RyuAnn Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, RyuAnn Week 2020, Ryuann, Strength, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ryuji and Ann both take time to train what they want to get stronger, but this time, they decide to do it together. Getting a good workout and strengthening their hearts at the same time.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: RyuAnn Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873765
Kudos: 12
Collections: RyuAnn Week 2020





	Training the Body and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> RyuAnn Week 2020 - Day Two: Jealousy/Training
> 
> Hope this gets better as the week progresses! I think I've got pretty high hopes for this! Not as much for Shumako, but hey, #2 ain't bad, amirite? 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!!

Ryuji Sakamoto woke up one morning feeling like shit. He hadn't been able to work out with Ren after his "death" via Akechi. So it's basically been jogging and push ups in the morning and that's it. He longed for a good run with someone. Not even Ren. Just someone!! He couldn't ask any of his other friends because he'd know they'd be busy with they have occupied. So, he laid in his bed, thinking about what to do now. As if God himself felt bad for the blond boy, his phone went off and he immediately checkes it.

Ann: Hey. You doing okay?

Ryuji: Just a bit shit.

Ann: Why's that?

Ryuji: I haven't had a good goddamn workout in what feels like forever! I hope RenRen can go back out soon.

Ann: Oh? You need a training partner?

Ryuji: Somethin' along those lines.

Ann: I'd be willing to train with you today, Ryuji.

Ryuji: For real!?

Ann: Yeah. I know how you feel. But Ren needs to stay back for the time being. So I think it's best that we look out for each other. What do you say?

Ryuji: Hell yeah! Why not!? I'm itching for a goddamn workout!!

Ann: Okay! But on one condition.

Ryuji: For real!? :(

Ann: I want you to help me train in a different way. To strengthen my heart. That sound good?

Ryuji: Why ya wanna do that?

Ann: I did it one time with Ren and it kinds worked. So I felt like I should give another shot. But with someone else. And it's the best possible way to help make my Persona stronger.

Ryuji: Seriously? Carmen's strong as is!

Ann: It's Hecate!! You dunce!

Ryuji: Same thing!! Look, I'll do it. I just need somethin' to do at this point!!

Ann: Wonderful!! Meet me in Inokashira.

Ryuji: On my way!!

"Thank you God!" Ryuji cheered, now feeling much better.

He quickly got dresses, ate breakfast and headed out. The train was late arriving at the station, but it didn't matter to Ryuji. He was just happy to be getting a workout! It's just what he needed to make his shitty feeling this morning turned completely upside down. He immediately ran from the station to Inokashira Park. His legs never felt any better! He looked around and saw Ann waiting on a bench. He waved and called to her and she looked his way.

"Ryuji! That was fast!" Ann said, sounding surprised.

"My legs are as powerful as ever!" Ryuji shouted.

"Well. Glad to hear your spirit has come back to you." Ann sighed.

"So. What's this we're doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"So remember when I told you me and Ren helped strengthen my heart?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ryuji asked.

"Well that's what we're doing here." Ann said.

"And just whadda ya have in mind?" Ryuji asked.

"I know this is easy for you, so you're the perfect one for this." Ann said.

"What? Running? Hell yeah I'm good at running!" Ryuji said.

"N-No not that. I-It's meant....I need y-you to i-in-insult me." Ann said, blushing.

"Insult ya? That's your idea of "strengthening your heart"?" Ryuji asked.

"I feel like having a strong heart means that I need to not let things get under my skin. I did it with Ren once. Didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped, but I felt my heart getting stronger." Ann said.

"We really about to waste time doing your version of "training?" Ryuji whined.

"What? Don't have it ya?" Ann asked.

"Oh! So now it's on me!? Hell no!! Fine!! I'll do it!!" Ryuji shouted angrily.

"Alright! Just say something insulting and we'll get started." Ann said.

"Okay. You're a dunce!" Ryuji said.

"Uh-huh! And?" Ann said.

"You're stupid and annoying!!"

"Yeah? So?"

"Your hair looks like pigtails!"

"Keep going!"

"You're a lousy model!!"

"Wow! Okay! Better than I expected!"

"Oh! And you never watch your own weight!!"

"Grr....Nope. I'm fine! What's next!?"

"I bet those rumors about you and Kamoshida weren't all lies!!"

"Rgh...Y-Yeah!? So what!?" Ann was starting to lose it.

"Can't run for shit!!"

"Tch...W-What else!?"

Ryuji was having way too much fun with this.

"I bet that Mika chick does a better job at modelling than you!!"

"You....You got anything else!?"

"You should maybe lossen up a bit with your body and focus more and your brain!"

'How....H-How much more crap can I take?' Ann thought.

"You're a piece of shit in general!!

"Grr...Rgh...Argh...."

"Ann? You doing okay?" Ryuji asked, honestly.

"YOU DICK!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK OF ME LIKE THAT!!! HOW IN THE HELL DO I EVEN PUT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!!? YOU'RE A COMPLETE DUMBASS AND I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD YOU SAY!!!!" Ann shouted.

"woah. i told ya this wouldn't work." Ryuji said, terrified.

"Huh? Oh. Dammit. I let it get to me." Ann said.

"Yeah. And very badly too." Ryuji shakily said.

"Sorry, Ryuji. I know I told you to do it, but it's easy for me to lose my temper with you." Ann said.

"Hey. No worries. If anything, this'll make both our hearts stronger. Both physically and very really." Ryuji said.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Ryuji." Ann said.

"Yeah yeah. Cool. So now it's time for MY training." Ryuji said excitedly.

"Yeah. I think you earned it." Ann said.

"Good thing I came prepared then." Ryuji said.

He showed Ann his sports bag filled with his workout clothes, three bottles of water, wristbands, and towels. She looked at him with surprise.

"Looking a bit too forward to this, aren't you?" She asked.

"Please! If you were RenRen, you'd be thankful for how prepared I am for this!" Ryuji said.

"Oh-kay..." Ann said.

"Okay! Gym shouldn't be too far from here! Perfect opportunity for a good jog!" Ryuji said.

"Huh!? We're starting already!?" Ann asked.

"Hell yeah we are!! So keep up, okay!?" Ryuji said, getting a head start.

"Hey!! Wait!! These pants aren't meant for running!!" Ann said, chasing after the blond boy.

Ryuji was undoubtedly the fastest out of the Phantom Thieves. He could run about 5 miles without stopping, but his leg hasn't been in the best of conditions after what happened with Kamoshida. It's gotten better as the days pass though.

The blond boy arrived outside his go to for a good workout, Protein Lovers Gym. The sight of it nearly brought a tear to his eye. He looked back and saw Ann desperately trying to keep going. She finally reached him, gasping desperately for air and her legs shaking.

"Sorry. Guess I got a little too overexcited." Ryuji said.

"I'll....say...you...took....off...like...a...damn.....rocket..." Ann panted.

"Yeah. That's my bad." Ryuji sighed.

"I...didn't...even...bring....my...gym...clothes..." Ann panted.

"Shit. Really? Wanna run back and get 'em?" Ryuji asked.

"Not...after...running...all...the...way...here..." Ann panted.

"Damn. Maybe we'll hafta reschedule then." Ryuji said.

"No!" Ann said.

"Wha?"

"You helped me with my training, so I wanna help you with yours. It's only fair, right?" Ann said, winking.

"O-Oh. Yeah. Right." Ryuji said.

"Maybe there'll be gym clothes inside I can borrow." Ann said.

"Doubt it. What kinda gym gives out clothes that you needa return?" Ryuji said.

"Would you happen to have extra clothes then?" Ann asked.

"Think so. Like I said, I came prepared." Ryuji said.

"Why didn't you tell me before!?" Ann asked.

"Didn't think about you not comin' prepared." Ryuji replied.

"Oh yeah. Got me there." Ann sheepishly said.

Ryuji handed Ann his spare gym-wear and they headed inside.

Ryuji had been to Protein Lovers many times either by himself or with Ren. He had a good workout plan:

First, hit the treadmills. Just to get his leg back up to par with how it used to be.

Next, push-ups! Ryuji did about 20 to 30 each time he went to the gym. His maximum and greatest number of push-ups is 50. He's never gotten anywhere near that since he did it the first time, but that didn't get to him.

After that, sit-ups! He usually had Ren help him with keeping him place and keeping count, but overtime, it naturally became easier on his own. He was able to do about 40 of them in one go. Pretty impressive for a moron.

Finally, weight lifting! Ryuji usually never lifted weights but if he ever flet like he needed that extra challenge, he'd give it a try. He sometimes went for 15 lbs or even 20 lbs. He never did anything too heavy that would damage his muscles.

Ann, on the other hand, had only been to the gym once. It was a requeat she made with Ren and Ryuji one time. One singular time. So getting used to Ryuji's workout routine was like trying to memorize every word in a 100 page novel. As in very hard. She somehow got through it. As much as she hated to admit it, she got through it.

The two blonds now stand outside Protein Lovers, one exhausted, the other happy with how it went.

"Whew! Now that was the best feelin' I've had for a while!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Speak.....for.....your......self...." Ann panted.

"You holdin' up okay?" Ryuji asked.

"Not.....so.......much....." Ann panted.

Ryuji noticed that Ann's legs were trembling violently. She likely overdid herself, he thought. He looked all over Ann. Her body was shaking violently and she was gasping desperately for air constantly. This concerned him.

"You feelin' okay, Ann?" He asked.

"No......I....can....barley......move.....a......muscle...." Ann panted.

Ryuji looked at Ann. He knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to get home on her own in her condition.

"Here. Hop on." He said, lowering himself to carry Ann.

"Huh.....R-R-Ryuji..." Ann panted, blushing.

"No way in hell are ya makin' the journey home like that. Just tryna help ya." Ryuji said.

"T-Thanks.. I appreciate it." Ann said.

She got on Ryuji's back and he carried her all the way to the station. Both seemed to have enjoyed their time out together. They didn't know why, but both had an intention of warmth when Ryuji helped Ann back to her place.

_Training has many meanings, even if what you do is for the other's benefit. But when it's said and done, you find that you want to do that training again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Like what you read!? Check out my other fanfics!! You'll have a blast reading them!! 
> 
> Check me out on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/BrianGuardado3?s=09
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
